Love Lives On
by AlabamaBound
Summary: One shot. Wedges. Angst. Wendy tries to go on after Hodges is killed.


Wendy stared into the darkness of her bedroom. She was crawled into a ball and the tears rolled down her eyes. It was the start of another day. Another say with her husband. She always knew that they weren't meant to last forever. That the love they had was something that would never last for more than a season. If only that season wasn't so short. How was she supposed to go on? Hodges had been everything to her. They'd had their moments. Every couple did. They fought. They kissed and then they'd make up. That was the part that she loved most.

She still remembered his kisses. Especially the frist time that they kissed. It happened after one of their secret dates. At the time, they'd both been working the same shift at the lab and had to hide their relationship. He'd walked her to the door of her apartment and said, "I had a great time tonight Wendy." Then he leaned over and kissed her softly. That was when she knew she loved him. Until then, she'd only had what could be considered a crush on him. She went into the lab the next morning and asked for a transfer to the day shift. He hadn't been happy, but when she explained why she did it, his mood brightened considerably.

They married six short months later. It seemed fast to their frineds, but they knew that they had a love to last a lifetime. Sometimes however, a lifetime is much too short.

They'd bought this house shortly after they'd married. Now, it seemed like years ago. Had it really only been a year ago? They'd had so little time together. Their love was supposed to last forever. She knew that she would never love again. At least not the way that she'd loved David.

He'd died a month after they moved in. A drunk driver had taken him from her. She'd been at home when Catherine and Brass knocked on the door. She'd known even before they said anything. She'd felt it. She'd seen it in their eyes. The pain that was reflected in their eyes was brighter than any sunshine.

They'd held her while she cried. Their friends from the lab had been there to support her through the darkest times. She looked back on it now and knew that they were the only reason she'd survived. Then, in an ironic twist of fate, she'd found out that she was pregnant two months after he'd passed away.

She remember the day she found out like it was yesterday. She left the doctor's office and drove to work. She clocked in and started working on a DNA test. She'd only managed to get half way through it before she broke down into tears. It was something as simple as Nick asking her how she was doing. She broke down into tears and ran into the locker room. Leaving a stunned Nick behind. She heard Catherine whisper loudly, "What did you do to her?"

Nick said, "I just asked her how she was doing. I didn't know it would cause her to cry."

Catherine had shook her head and followed after her. She found her sitting on the bench and sat down beside her and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Wendy started to nod, but instead shook her head and said, "No. I just found out that I'm pregnant. Nearly four months. I thought it was stress."

Catherine smiled at her and said, "You know that if you need anything, just let us know. Hodges was our friend as well as a member of the team."

Wendy had nodded and said, "Thanks."

The next five months flew by. Until it was time for the baby to be born. Wendy went into labor early one morning. She did the only thing that she could think of. She called Catherine. She's become one of her best friends. They'd spent many hours talking. Wendy confided in her. About her fears and doubts. She doubted that she could raise this baby by herself. She'd laid in bed on more than one occasion.

Catherine had assued her that she could do it.

Catherine answered the phone on the third ring and said, "Hello Wendy. Is everything okay?"

Wendy managed to croak out, "I think I'm in labor Catherine."

"Okay, I'm going to tell Nick. I'm leaving our house now."

"Okay. Oh and Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. For everything. I don't know what I would've done without you these past few months."

"You would've done just fine. I'll be right there."

Wendy had hung up the phone and went to get her suitcase. She smiled for the first time in awhile when she looked at her and David's wedding picture. She picked up the frame and whispered, "I wish you were here to see our baby born. I miss you so much."

Another labor pain hit her hard. She sucked in her breath and braced herself against the wall. Waiting for it to pass. She felt a tear escape her eyes. It was so unfair. She and David had talked about this day. They'd both wanted a big family. They both wanted at least four children. They always said two of each. Boys and girls. Now, that dream would never be realized. She sighed and put her hand on her stomach. This baby was all that remained of the love that she and David shared.

Catherine arrived at her house in record time. Wendy laughed and said, "How many speeding tickets did you get?"

Catherine had laughed and said, "None. I had my lights on."

Wendy started to say, "I don't...."

Another labor pain gripped her body and Catherine waited for it to subside. Then she said, "Lets get you to the hospital."

"Is Nick upset?"

"Why?"

"Because you came over here without him."

Catherine laughed and said, "You forget that we have our own kids. Remember what happened when I had them?"

Wendy laughed and said, "I don't think I'd want him passing out on my during labor."

"I was ready to kill him. If we hadn't had twins, I would never have let him in the delivery room again."

Wendy laughed and said, "I think it's best that he stay home."

They got into Catherine's SUV and she sped to the hospital. They checked into the labor and delivery room.

Wendy was in labor for eighteen hours before their son was born. She cried as she looked at the little bundle that the doctor handed her. He had David's nose and somehow, even as a newborn, she knew that he'd take after his father. Catherine smiled at her and said, "He's beautiful. Do you have a name picked out?"

Wendy nodded and whispered, "David didn't want the baby named after him. We'd talked about it, but I want to give him his father's first name. David Michael Hodges."

Catherine had smiled and said, "Another David Hodges. Heaven help us all."

Wendy laughed and said, "I know. I just wish his father was her to see him."

"I have a feeling that he is and he couldn't he happier."

Wendy smiled and closed her eyes. She knew that, through this baby, their love lived on. Forever and ever......


End file.
